Shelter is a basic human necessity with caves and trees no doubt serving as the earliest form of protection from the elements. One important function of a roof or wall is keeping rain or snow outside the dwelling. While caves served this purpose reasonably well, other structures proved more difficult to weatherproof. Additionally, although modern building techniques have overcome these problems, exterior surfaces still age and are subject to leaks. A leaking exterior surface can prematurely age an existing structure and require extensive repairs or complete replacement. It is known to apply weatherproofing materials to exterior surfaces in an attempt to stop leaks and extend the life of the structure.
Unlike the caves and tree houses of our ancestors, modern dwellings require energy to keep them comfortable. In the past houses were heated by means of a fire in fireplaces and stoves but today's houses are not only heated but cooled keeping our homes and places of business at a comfortable temperature year-round. In the United States the cost of energy has traditionally been relatively low and our dwellings are kept comfortable using a variety of energy sources such as natural gas, electricity, propane, fuel oil, kerosene, etc. As the cost of energy rises, interest in alternative energy sources has risen and become economically feasible in many cases. One area that is experiencing rapid growth due to technological advances in the field is the use of photovoltaic surfaces to generate electricity. Originally photovoltaic modules tended to be heavy and fragile but today's photovoltaic modules are thin, flexible and durable allowing them to be used in many more applications than in the past.
There is a need for a system that can weatherproof a surface as well as incorporating photovoltaic modules therein to create a durable weatherproof layer for either new construction or retrofits.